User blog:Berrybrick/Friendship will Fall: Another one of those blogs
Bandwagoning with Friends is fun. I did it when the sign-up blogs were popular too. Anyway, I'm just looking for something to do while I wait for Brickimedia. And don't be too quick to judge this story by it's beginning. It's a Battle of Heartlake tie-in, though probably non-canonical. ---- Each section will have one or more questions. You must answer them with the number of the question first, and then the letter. ---- It's a bright sunshiny day as you feel warm rays on your face and open your eyes to a blinding light, the sun. You jump out of bed and quickly pull on the cutest outfit in your closet... 1) :A) A pink tanktop with hearts :B) A purple tanktop with flowers :C) A yellow T-shirt with stars :D) A blue tank top with musical notes :E) A green hoodie with paw prints You run by the mirror and gaze at yourself quickly. You must resist the urge. You don't have time to do makeup. You're late for.... 2) :A) Your internship at the vet :B) Horse riding lessons :C) School :D) Your band rehearsal :E) Uh...I forget. Maybe mom knows? ---- You race to school through Heartlake City without even taking time to enjoy the golden birds sing their songs flowing like honey in one of Stephanie's pastries until you make it to the school, a long, yellow building the shade of a stick of butter in the center of the town. You reach for the handle, but the door is locked. You knock as loudly as you possibly can with your dainty fist when you realize that you didn't oversleep, your clock was wrong. What do you do until school starts? 3) :A) Go get breakfast. Butter.... :B) Keep knocking :C) Go to the park :D) Scale the side of the school until you find a way in :E) Do the hokey pokey ---- You put your right arm in, take your right arm out. You put both legs in, cause they don't come apart. You do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around, That's what it's all about. You come out of your musical trance to find a woman with short, brown hair and glasses staring at you with wide eyes. "Mia, what's going on?" she asks. What do you tell Ms. Stevens? 4) :A) You want to go inside :B) You want her to stick her left arm in too :C) You skipped breakfast :D) You want to dance Everyone in Heartlake is so friendly. Most of the time. Ms. Stevens joins you in doing the hokey pokey for a whole five minutes before she offers to take you inside of the school. You follow Ms. Stevens but are surprised when she doesn't go upstairs to the science classroom, but down the hallway towards the art studio. "Why are we here? You're a science teacher." "Now I am an art teacher too. Adults around the city have been going on vacation left and right. I am filling in for Mrs. Pintela while she is at Summer Riding Camp." Ms. Stevens walks into the back of the room and leaves you alone. Right then, a knock comes at the door and your phone rings. 5) What do you do? :A) Follow Ms. Stevens :B) Answer the door :C) Answer your phone :D) Sneak behind the desk and eat Ms. Stevens' apple Category:Blog posts